gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Goode
Zachary "Zach" Goode was a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys before he left in order to avoid being recruited by the Circle of Cavan. He is first introduced in Washington D.C, tailing Cammie through a CoveOps mission, then joins 14 other Blackthorne boys on the trip to the Gallagher Academy. He seems to have an attraction towards Cameron Morgan. Physical Description He is described as having broad shoulders, dark hair, deep eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also tall, rugged looking, and mysterious. Zach is very handsome. Personality Zach's personality is sarcastic, funny, sweet, intense yet playful, mysterious( according to Opperative McHenry, very sexy) and cryptic( when Zach isn't lying, the truth is evident; you can see it in his eyes- at least Cammie can). He is sincere, though he maintains a classic "bad boy" act around most people. Cammie has much trouble finding the real Zachary Goode. He stays calm in stressful or high tension situations. But even though Zach has had a very tough life, he has seen a lot of heartbreak and has been alone almost all of his life. The reason why he is so close to Mr. Solomon and Cammie so much is because he is their link to the "good" world. Zach is internally sad and damaged in a way words cannot express. Family Zach's mother was trained by The Gallagher Acadamy for Exceptional Young Women when she was young. However, she is currently the head of one of the many branches of the Circle of Cavan. Zach's mother has attempted to kidnap Cammie two times; in Boston, D.C. and at Blackthorne. We find out she wants Cammie becuase her subconcious knows the list of Circleof Cavan founders, however Zach does not know this until Book 5. Zach didn't want to tell Cammie his mother was part of the Circle of Cavan because "'I couldn't. I couldn't lose the only person who didn't see her when they looked at me. I couldn't lose that.'" (OGSY Page 260) ''People like Abby and Abe & Grace Baxter acted warily around Zach because they knew that his mother was working for the Circle of Cavan, and they suspected Zach was a double agent or training with the Circle. The Circle wouldn't kill him because his mother was part of the head of the Circle. In OSOT we discovered quite a lot about Zach's mom- like how her name is Catherine. Zach does not know his father. In fact, he knows nothing about him. Be he doesn't feel as bad because he has Joe Solomon. Relationships Cameron Morgan Zach loves Cammie; he has no trouble showing it. His love for her is apparent throughout the whole series. Zach and Cammie met at the mall in D.C., during a CoveOps exercise. Cammie's mission was clear; she had to make it to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit in the Museum of American History without a tail. Zach's mission was clear as well: tail Cammie to the exhibit. Later on, he comes to the Gallagher Academy for a semester. They share classes, he teases her and flirts with her. He nicknames her "Gallagher Girl". Their first kiss was romantic and dramatic, as all first kisses should be. Zach dipped Cammie ( movie style) and pressed his lips to hers. Their relationship starts out bumpy, then smoothes out. In the third book of the series, they barely see each other.That makes Cammie get upset. That doesn't necessarily mean they stop thinking about each other. However, Zach has a secret he won't tell Cammie. One of the most romantic/life threatening situations in the book was one night in D.C. in an alley. Cammie was cold, so Zach took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders and held her there for a second. The night was perfect, the background, and the fact that Zach had Cammie with him, safe. This made it even better for him. A few seconds later, Cammie was drugged and almost kidnapped. As he was dragging her to safety, a man came out of the shadows and pointed a gun at Zach and said: "You?" Shortly before, Macey ran to get Cammie, a gun was shot, but somone had passed right in front of Macey at just the right time. It was aunt Abby. That was when Zach ran to get Cammie. He is trying to keep her and Mr. Solomon safe. Just to make sure that Cammie is alright, he often visits her( at the most awkward of times), reaching out to touch her and put his hands to her face. Though it was a bit strange when he appeared in her bedroom, he was always there to protect Cammie. He leaves a note telling Cammie to meet him in Roseville, Virginia. She thinks that it is from Joe Solomon so she and her roomates devise a plan to protect Cammie just in case he is a double agent. When she realises that it was Zach who sent the message she comes down and asks him why he is there, he says "''I had to know that you were ok. I had to see you and...know" (OGSY page 139). ''During their mission to Blackthorne, he and Cammie are lying in on a ridge, his body pressed against hers, and she kissed him, deeper and longer than they had ever kissed before. Though he was still hesitant about taking Cammie with him to break into Blackthorne, he held her hand to reassure her( another way he shows his affection towards her) and himself. Zach feels that it is his responsibility to look after Cammie. ''"I killed somone, and I don't even remember pulling the trigger. That can't be normal. You take a man's life, you should remember it. You should think about it. You should know what you're doing and..." But I never finished becuase then Zach's lips found mine. His hands burned as they left my arms and moved through my hair, bracing the back of my neck. My head still hurt, but there was no music playing. "I remember this." I felt my hand run along his chest, his breath was warm on the side of my face. I breathed him in-Zach. "I remember this." And then he kissed me again, and the kiss was all that mattered. He pulled back, traced his lips across the tender place on my head. ---- In OSOT Zach and Cammie start out bumpy in the begining because Cammie has just come back from her mission, and she thinks Zach and Bex are together. They are not a couple, obviously, but it still gets to Cammie. Then, when Cammie came across Zach in just a towel, (she had thought the hallway was empty as it was last year) he thought she had been searching for him, because his room was nearby. One day at dawn Cammie saw members of the board come and she wanted to eavesdrop, but Zach followed her and they both listened in together. After what Cammie heard she was so upset and her and Zach talked, and eventually ended up kissing. Right after that they even walked into the Grand Hall together for breakfast holding hands in front of the whole school. Later when Zach and Cammie end up in Rome, Cammie accuses him of finding her in the summer and not telling her, but Zach says he did try to search for her and failed. They don't kiss, but Zach is always reaching out to her and doing anythig he can to keep her safe. Their relationship hit a small bump when Zach met Preston, and became kind of jealous and protective of Cammie. When they get back to GA Cammie was so upset that Zach came after her and tried to help but she just cried and fell asleep in the P&E barn. When Cammie woke up she found Zach still there with his arms wrapped around her. He admitted to going crazy trying to look for Cammie. Eventually they end up in Ireland looking for a list in Gillian Gallagher's fort. The place was so old that there were broken things everyhere and it was dangerous. There was a small opening in a wall and for some reason Cammie knew that the list was in there. Zach couldn't fit so he left her to go alone, but not before kissing her first. Cammie finally got the list, but out of no where Zach's mother; later to be known as Catherine, shows up, takes the list and runs away. Later Cammie, Zach, Bex, Macey, and Liz come up with a plan in the P&E barn. Cammie mentions holding hands with Zach while laying down on the mats. It is very clear at this point in the series that Zach and Cammie are a caring and loving couple with an intense but playful relationship. They have been seen to like and care for each other. Since there is only one book left in the series now; their romance is expected to be great! Category:BI Students Category:Male Category:BI Alumni Category:Zachary Goode